Perversão
by pasmalignas
Summary: Um empresario.Um vendedor de calcinhas.Um desesmpregado ironico.Uma estudante alegre.Uma ninfomaniaca. Venha, e entre nesse mundo onde o errado não existe.E o pecado é como respirar. Nos acompanhe até onde a luxuria é a verdadeira dosagem de loucura...


_**Aweeeee tamo aqui! xD**_

**_Ate que enfim... aparecemo! Oo_**

**_Bem bem, esperamos que gostem, isso é só o começo hohohoh_**

**_Nossa... que risadinha suspeita ¬¬_**

_**xD**_

**_Beijos galera D_**

**_Até lá embaixo..._**

_**--------------ooo------------**_

_**Perversão...**_

_Era de manha, e os passarinhos cantavam, as aves voavam, as pombas dormiam, os pobres também, e os bêbados começavam a sentir o efeito da noite passada..._

_Ele subiu os três degraus da casa de madeira pintada em cor branca, e sorrindo ajeitou a gravata logo em seguida batendo na porta._

_Aquele era Inohuma Miroku. O vendedor de calcinhas..._

_Sango acordou, levantou-se, arrumou a cama, escovou os dentes e cabelos, e desceu as escadas da casa, fez o café e sentou no sofá, esperando seu programa de TV favorito, começar a passar._

_O short branco, semitransparente e bastante curto, mostrando as torneadas e bem formadas coxas._

_A blusinha amarrotada também branca, com flores roxas estampadas, decotada e de alça..._

_Os pés descalços e unhas recém feitas..._

_Ela pode ouvir singelas batidas na porta..._

_Os olhos castanhos escuros, levemente rosados encararam a madeira de cor branca._

_Levantou do sofá e se dirigiu ate a mesma._

_O vendedor sorriu ao ver a maçaneta da porta se mover para baixo, e esperou com olhos atentos a porta se abrir._

- Bom Dia Srta. você... – _Ele rapidamente parou de falar quando encarou a mulher, esta de uma beleza inigualável._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ele andava sensualmente com um cigarro na boca. Tragou-o pela ultima vez o jogando na calçada. Afinal, era noite, depois de uma vida de empresário ele procurava por diversão. Sim, exatamente AQUELE tipo de diversão, ele queria sexo._

_Andou pela avenida principal encarando algumas mulheres. Cada uma tinha um rosto diferente, uma parte do corpo mais atrativa. Seu olhar congelou em uma morena que trajava apenas uma blusa curtíssima que mostrava a barriga, decotada, uma saia de dois palmos e um salto alto. Passou a analisá-la melhor antes que a chamasse. Ela então olhou em sua direção, um golpe do destino, e por incrível que parecesse ela era linda. OS cabelos morenos azulados e o olhar castanho eram sensuais, e o rosto mostrava - apesar de tudo - inocência. Ela sorri provocante a ele, como soubesse que ele a analisava a um bom tempo. Chegou perto do meio-youkai de cabelos prateados e invejados olhos dourados alisando seu peitoral._

- Posso saber o que procura? – _Ela riu passando a língua sobre os lábios. Ele a puxou pela cintura agarrando seu bumbum._ – Pelo que percebi sei bem o que procura! – _Ele mordeu sua orelha._

- Seu nome? – _Ela riu alto._

- Kagome... – _Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ela ainda sorria, se perguntando como ainda existiam homens que perguntavam seu nome antes de comê-la, era a realidade, afinal. Ele suspirou em seu ouvido a fazendo sentir um leve arrepio._

- Pois bem, procuro exatamente uma Kagome! – _Ela suspirou o empurrando levemente._

- Aonde vamos? – _Ele sorriu._

- Meu apartamento é perto daqui – _Um olhar sensual foi lançado por ele. _

- E estamos esperando o que? – _Ele passou uma de suas mãos por debaixo da saia de Kagome a acariciando._

- Estou esperando você me excitar o suficiente para que eu decida te levar para meu apartamento...! – _De imediato ela levou a mão para o zíper da calça do hanyou, que rapidamente ficou excitado com o ato e com os carinhos que ela proporcionou em tão pouco tempo._

- E novamente pergunto... O que estamos esperando? - _Ele não segurou o risinho de luxuria. Ela era gostosa, era sorte dele, as putas atualmente tinham um rosto estragado, realmente horríveis. Não que não existiam as formosas, mais em maioria eram escolhidas primeiro, era estranho pensar que ela havia sobrado. Kagome suspirou. _

– Não quer mais? – _Ele a pegou no colo a forçando a enlaçar as pernas em volta de sua cintura. A polpa da bunda de Kagome aparecia, mas ela **parecia** não se importar, e também, se a incomodasse, ele não se importaria._

- Claro que não – _A puxou pelo pulso para seu apartamento, de modo até rude, mas ela não se importava... Ao menos PARECIA._

oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Sentou._

_Suspirando virou o copo de bebida alcoólica goela abaixo sem se importar com a rouquidão que surgia ou até mesmo com a peculiar ardência que surgia em sua garganta. Aparentemente ele não havia pensando em suas ações antes de fazê-las. A careta fez a mulher ao seu lado rir levemente. _

_A azeitona posta no copo. Ele a observou por alguns instantes, o palito fincado em um lugar não especifico na fruta esverdeada. _

_**"Desgraçada..."**. Sentia que se ficasse um pouco mais de tempo ali, subiria em cima daquele corpo feminino._

_Sua única ação foi levar a mão no bolso, enquanto a outra levava o palitinho cor de mel, que segurava a azeitona de modo pouco firme._

_Foi então que ele escutou um suspiro, em meio a sua ação de levar a mão ao bolso e pegar algum dinheiro para pagar o que havia consumido._

_Sem se mexer, moveu os olhos sorrateiramente até a mulher ao seu lado._

- Acha mesmo que pode fugir de mim, cara? Eu quero meu dinheiro... – _Simplificou, usando algum tipo de especificação para pegar as notas pequenas que ele havia colocado sobre o balcão... _

_Virou o corpo completamente quando ela o fez. _

- O que pensa que esta fazendo Kagura? Quem roubou seu calculo não fui eu, foi o Kouga! – _Colocou novas notas sobre o balcão, e estapeou a mão feminina quando a mesma tentou repetir o próprio ato._

- Não minta! – _Ela elevou a voz. Ficando de pé. – _Eu sei que foi você! Kouga não faria isso...!

- Fale o que quiser... Se passar a me perseguir vou chamar a policia... Quem vai entrar em cana é você. Não eu.

_E saiu. Observou pelo canto do olho Kagura batendo a mão fechada ao balcão. Ele a entendia... Mas se certa forma, sentia raiva dela... Por simplesmente persegui-lo sem uma razão realmente completa... Kouga havia roubado seu calculo... Mas nada que... Fosse irreparável._

Foi então que, quando saiu do bar, trombou com uma mulher, recuou alguns passos, para depois de um pedido de desculpas prosseguir, sem notar muito quem era.

Os cabelos castanhos da mulher haviam deixado Sesshoumaru embriagado, mas ele não olhou, não. Se olhasse, com certeza faria besteiras. E ele só queria seu apartamento agora. Seu apartamento, e uma prostituta, que enquanto fazia seu trabalho o relaxasse, para que ele conseguisse pensar em uma maneira de desmascarar Kouga, e se livrar da perseguição incomoda de Kagura.

oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Ao entrar no apartamento ela já se via sem a parte de cima da roupa. O sutiã estava sendo violentamente aberto pelo hanyou, que tirava a própria blusa e a jogava na cama. Ela gemeu ao ver a excitação do homem, que se pos acima dela. Ela riu o virando em baixo dela, mas o mesmo não esperou o ato para arrancar-lhe o sutiã de rendas pretas. **_

**_Inuyasha observou por um instante os seios volumosos da mulher que sorria travessa, logo abocanhou o seio esquerdo passando a sugá-lo com fervor. Kagome gemeu quando sentiu a saliva do hanyou entrar em contato com sua pele, do mamilo enrijecido._**

**_A prostituta logo colocou a mão por dentro da calça do hanyou masturbando-o._**

**- Vamos Kagome, faça o que tem que fazer – _Ela sorriu entediada e abriu o zíper de sua calça, passando a unha pela parte volumosa em cima da cueca. Passou as unhas por sua virilha e o escutou gemer levemente. Sorriu... Arrancou-lhe rapidamente a calça jogando-a longe e logo sua cueca em cor preta foi abaixada sedutoramente ate ser tirada. Como ela sabia rasgá-las?_**

**_Passou a língua pelo membro do homem, vendo a expressão anestésica de sua face, as presas a mostra e os olhos dourados semi-serrados. Masturbou-o ao mesmo tempo em que o sugava._**

**- É... Isso que eu tenho que... Fazer... Senhor? – _Ela perguntou inocente entre uma lambida e outra._**

**- Sim... Isso mesmo – _A voz do hanyou saiu rouca._**

**_Kagome não esperou mais nem um segundo e o abocanhou, colocando o membro do meio youkai inteiro na boca massageando levemente seus testículos._**

_**Ia e voltava, o mesmo movimento tedioso de sempre, ela sabia que aquilo nada mais era que um trabalho.**_

**_Irônico. Uma ninfomaníaca... E um hanyou... Diferente... Selvagem, mas diferente._**

**_O abandonou e passou a beijar toda a espessura de seu quadril e cintura, e logo o abocanhando de novo, desta vez estava mais excitada. Talvez pelo simples fato de ele estar a massageando também. Um belo pagamento._**

_**Inuyasha Jogou a prostituta na cama e lhe estendeu o preservativo, sorrindo travesso.**_

**_Ela nada disse. Pegou o preservativo de menta de sua mão e o rasgou com os dentes o pegando rapidamente e apertando o ponto liberando todo o ar._**

**_Colocou na ponta do pênis do membro do hanyou e passou a lamber embaixo conforme ia colocando o preservativo; acabou todo o percurso e sorriu, o encarando sedutoramente...!_**

**_Inuyasha mostrou as presas em pleno sinal de tesão, e com as garras afiadas lhe arrancou a calcinha de rendas pretas que fazia conjunto justamente com o sutiã que ele havia arrancado._**

**_A penetrou com força e ambos gemeram. Inuyasha prendeu as mãos de Kagome contra o travesseiro impossibilitando-a de se mover... Ela estava gostando do pequeno joguinho..._**

**_Afinal, a lenda de que um hanyou não se satisfaz nunca..._**

**_Bem, ela gostaria muito de prová-la..._**

_**Estava louca...**_

**_Para conseguir satisfazê-lo._**

__

__

__

**_Oiiiiiiiiiiiii pessoas D_**

_**Aqui é a Petit D**_

_**E aqui é a Tami uhauhauhuaha**_

_**¬¬**_

**_Mentira, é a Petit escrevendo u.ú_**

_**Heeeeim**_

_**Gostaram?**_

_**O que acharam?**_

_**Como foi?**_

_**E ai? xD**_

_**E o vendedor de calcinhas?**_

_**D**_

**_Bem gente... desculpe nossa falta de criatividade barata ¬¬ por ter apenas 5 paginas...Ç.Ç_**

**_Mas, o próximo capitulo será BEM maior! Pode contar com isso, você vai gostar!_**

**_Terá muitas coisas, apresentações e surpresas._**

_**Esperamos que tenham gostado.**_

_**E por favor**_

**_REVIEWS Òó_**

_**AHHHH**_

_**E**_

**E nós vamos voltar com as nossas fics xDDD**

_**UHAUHAUHAUHA**_

**_Retardadas não?_**

**_Mas para satisfazer vocês, precisamos de um descanso xD_**

**_Por que curuiz ¬¬ Muita fic, muita coisa pra escrever... ÇÇ_**

**_Não somos de ferro._**

_**xD**_

**_Bem deixar um aviso rápido._**

**_Eu, petit, estarei postando o primeiro capitulo de "Geração prozac" , será Inuyasha e Kagome, e se trata de um romance D_**

**_De novo u.U_**

_**XD**_

**_Bem... e Tmizinha continuara as fics dela, assim como eu também estou tentando!_**

**_Ambição voltara, assim como as outras D_**

**_E 10 noites de eu (petit) também voltara. Chamados da noite esta quase pronto... ._**

_**xD**_

_**Beijos pessoas.**_

**_Deixem suas opiniões! u.Ú_**

_**Bay Bay **_


End file.
